


From There to Here

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding ritual, Conversation, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, HEA, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, Telekinesis, big gestures, connection, fated pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Things aren’t right. Michael sets out to fix them and he gets more than he bargained for.ORThe fix-it fic that never ends. [*cups mouth with hand and whispers: Psst. Over here. It does eventually end...with soulmates, x-rated fluff, and HEA. There will be 5 chapters in total.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts), [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> Er, um, so this is a fix-it fic that somehow became a soulmate AU. It includes: confessions, music, a bonding ritual, fluff, and some porny bits there at the end. I honestly have no excuse for why or how this happened (though I suspect my mutuals had a large role in inspiring me to try 😉). 
> 
> I’ve never written anything like this before. It’s worth a try, right? 😍 
> 
> Thanks to caitlesshea for fresh eyes and enabling, I mean, encouraging me. 💚💚 Thank you to bestillmyslashyheart for clean edits and positive feedback. 💛💛
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

**Michael**

They’ve been together for a few weeks now. Not so much as dating, as they are hooking up from time to time. They drink, they laugh, they fuck. Neither of them pushing for more.

It’s okay, he guesses. Michael’s heart just isn’t in it. He’s tried, kind of, but all of his efforts feel forced and awkward. For all intents and purposes, this thing between them _should_ work, but it doesn’t.

He’s pretty sure Maria can tell too.

Michael’s sitting at the bar, watching her work. Maria is lively and fun, drawing people in with her flirty smile and feisty personality. Anyone would want to be with her.

_Why don’t we fit?_

His phone buzzes on the bar. Michael reaches for it, a sense of anticipation surging through him. _Maybe it’s him?_ This has been his thought everyday for weeks. Michael sighs when he sees it’s just a text from Liz. He confirms he’ll meet her at the lab tomorrow afternoon, and sets his cell aside.

Michael throws back a shot of whisky, followed by a beer chaser. Maria comes over with a weird look on her face.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

She rests her hand on his. “So the thing is, every time your phone goes off you look at it with all the hope in the world. When you see it’s not him your face falls, and you look so disappointed.”

 _Shit._ He definitely never thought he was being so obvious.

“That’s not...I’m not...I don’t—“

“Hey,” Maria gently pats his hand, “This whole thing was fucked up and wrong from the start.  It was a shitty thing to do, all around, and I’m an idiot for letting it go on this long. You’re never going to be over him.”

“I’m trying. I want to be.” Michael says the words, but they don’t sound very convincing, even to his own ears.

“Do you? Because I don’t think that’s true.”

He attempts to protest, but she raises her hand to silence him. “I’m not a consolation prize, Guerin. I’m no one’s backup plan. I can’t replace him, and I wouldn’t want to anyway. I’m me, and I want someone who sees me and thinks I’m better than ‘good enough’.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Michael lets out a sigh, slowly nodding his head.

“I never meant to hurt you, you know?”

“I know, I believe that.” Maria gives a small grin and shakes her head. “I should’ve known better. Alex Manes is an impossible act to follow. I never stood a chance.”

Michael doesn’t know what to say.

“Go to him.”

“I can’t. I don’t think he even wants me.”

Maria leans over the bar and punches Michael on the shoulder, _hard._

“Ow! What the fuck?” He scowls and rubs the sore spot.

“What the fuck is with you, Michael? Who are you? Acting all defeated and quitting before you’ve even tried?” Maria’s tone is loud, disbelieving, and...angry? “The Michael Guerin I know would never back down. If Alex is who you want, fight for him! Make him listen.”  Scowl in place, she looks pissed, actually.

“It’s not that simple, he—“

“Yes it is!” Maria moves from behind the bar, and shoves him off his stool with both hands. Michael is more than a little shocked at her abrupt shift in emotion and aggressive behavior.  

“What are you doing?” Michael stumbles, barely getting his feet under him.

“Get out! Get! Out!” She keeps pushing him, as they make their way toward the door. “Get out, and go unfuck this mess we’ve made. He deserves that. We can’t have blown up our lives for this to be _nothing_ , and for you to just give up on him!” Maria’s voice is strained and there are tears brimming in her eyes

Michael plants his feet when they get to the doorway.

“Maria! Maria, stop!”

She lowers her hands, staring at him. With jerky movements Maria wipes her eyes and glares in defiance. Michael reaches out to cup her jaw. Her lip trembles, as she briefly closes her lids and leans into the touch ever so slightly. Making Michael feel like an even bigger asshole.

“I’m sorry, I really am,” he whispers.

“I know.” She gives him a watery smile. “Me too.”

“I didn’t know it wouldn’t work.” Michael feels awful.

“I know that too.” Maria drops a kiss to his cheek, stepping back.  Shaking her head once, she resumes her mask of determination. “We’re much better as friends, and I want my friends to be happy.”

“You should be happy, too. Are you okay?” he asks, gently.

Maria nods. “I will be.” She gives him a too bright smile. “Nothing a little booze and some bad karaoke can’t cure.”

Michael gives her a hug. She hugs him back and quickly pushes him away.

“Go,” she cocks her chin toward the door, “Go get him. Make him happy. Make it worth it.”

“I will. Thank you.” He turns and walks toward his truck. He’s grateful for Maria’s reprieve. He’s pretty sure they’ll be okay in the end, but first things first, he’s got an Airman to win over.

~~~

Michael swings by his trailer to throw on a clean shirt before he heads to Alex’s. He pulls the material over his head and decides he might need a quick shower instead. It’s not that he’s expecting sex or anything, just that he doesn’t want to be gross when he tries to convince Alex to give him another shot.

He’s quickly stripping off his clothes when he glances at the leather bound book lying on the small kitchen table. He runs his fingers over the textured cover, tracing glyphs he can't decipher despite his best efforts.

Alex brought him the book a couple of weeks ago, he said it was further down in the wall where he’d found that piece of ship months before. They had spent several hours trying to decode the front cover and to open the damned thing. Michael had tried pulling it with his fingers, blasting it with his telekinesis, and hitting it with a hammer. They’d tried prying it open with a knife, and kicking too. Okay, that last attempt _might_ have only been Michael. Who can remember?

They hadn’t shown it to anyone else, confident they could figure it out. He knew Alex had spent days after that on the dark web looking for clues and more information. Alex had also scoured the Project Shepard bunker for more, all efforts coming up short.

That’s the most Michael and Alex interacted over the last month. Over the span of a week, they’d spent 5-6 hours together, and exchanged half a dozen texts, all related to the weird book. The last message he received from Alex said: _Nothing. Sorry._ No other messages or attempts at conversation.

The hours he’d spent with Alex had been painful, but also good, _so_ good. Being in the vicinity of Alex calmed Michael's soul, soothing the chaos inside. But Alex had been cold, matter of fact, distant. There were no soft smiles or lingering looks. Michael accepted Alex’s hurt and anger, not pressing for anything more. He didn’t really have a right to anyway.

Michael sighs and hops in the shower. As he gets himself clean he imagines different scenarios where he’s trying to convince Alex for another chance. Each variation ends with Alex rejecting him, telling him it’s too late, that they’re hopeless. Doomed.  

Michael is feeling doubtful and disappointed. He’s fairly sure he’s ruined any chance of them getting back together. He’s not completely defeated, not quite yet, but he’s pretty close. The hope he’d felt earlier, quickly fading.

He gets out of the shower and throws on clean clothes. Before heading out he stops to pick up the book again. Running his fingertips over the raised glyphs, he thinks about Alex.

How he’d worked so hard and been so determined to get that book open. How all Alex had ever really tried to do was help him, protect him. How at 17 years old Alex had risked his father’s wrath to give him a warm place to stay and a little bit of comfort. How he had cracked codes and misdirected Project Shepard to keep Michael safe. How the eventual shitstorm at Caufield had only happened because Alex was trying to give Michael answers and information he’d been searching for his whole life.

A pain aches deep in Michael’s heart for the only man he’s ever loved, and most likely lost forever. He can’t stem the tears as they fall from his eyes. A couple of drops rolling off his face and falling onto the book. _Shit!_

As he quickly wipes the wet off the leather, the book goes warm in his hand. Michael drops it back on the table and watches as a shimmery haze flows over the textured cover. Michael feels his eyes go wide, as the glyphs seem to transform right before him. He’s not sure if the language has changed or if he can just suddenly read them now, but when the shimmering stops the words are clear. _The Book of Fates_.

 _What the fuck?_  Michael’s mind is racing and his heart is pounding. He tentatively picks up the book, noticing it’s still warm to the touch, and traces the lettering. _The Book of Fates?_

“What the fuck does that mean?” he mutters to himself.

Michael is surprised when the book actually opens. _Holy shit!_ He quickly leafs through the pages. Disappointment making his movements stiff and jerky. All the pages are blank. _Why would this book be so hard to open if the pages are blank?_ Michael’s frustration and confusion mounts, as he flips through the book again and again. His movements becoming urgent, in an attempt to solve the puzzle, he—

“Ouch! Fuck!” In his haste, he’s given himself a pretty deep papercut. A bead of blood forms quickly, landing on one of the blank pages. _SHIT!!!_ Michael hurries to brush the crimson drop away when it seemingly dissolves, gold lettering appearing in its place. He snatches his hand back and watches as warm light emanates from the words being formed. Once the light stops he looks more closely.

_HOLY FUCK!!!_

The book is filled with pictures and writings.  Michael is awestruck, as he begins to flip through the pages, reading like a fiend.

After a few hours, he looks up from the book, letting loose a deep sigh.  Michael has read every word several times, and is pretty sure he understands the book’s purpose and meaning. He reads eight specific lines once more, before finally closing the cover.

Michael is dazed and overwhelmed. He’s read the book so many times it’s likely memorized at this point.  He decides to take it with him as he heads out, hopping in his truck and heading to Alex’s.

_He’s gonna fucking kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Michael**

Michael pulls up to the cabin. It’s late, all the lights are off, but Alex’s humvee is parked out front. He gets out of his truck, nearly running to the door. He knocks. No answer. He tries again. Nothing. He repeatedly beats on the wood with his fist, calling Alex’s name.

The door flies open. “What the fuck, Guerin?!” Alex is standing there shirtless, a pair of athletic shorts slung low on his hips. He’s got his crutches, and looks none too pleased to see him. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk.” Michael pushes his way in, careful not to knock Alex off balance.

“ _Well_ come on in, I guess.” Alex’s tone is annoyed, face pinched tight. He shuts the door and stands there looking at him. “Well? What the hell is it?  What’s so important we’ve got to discuss it at one o’clock in the morning?”

_This could be going better._

“I know, I know. Sorry, but it couldn’t wait.” Michael’s heart is hammering in his chest. He’s all of a sudden second guessing himself. He’d hyped himself up on the drive over, rehearsing what he wanted to say, but now he can’t remember any of it.  He just stands there, trying to organize his thoughts.

“ _T_ _oday_ , Guerin. It’s late and I’d like to actually sleep some time tonight.” Alex sighs, face hard as granite.

_It’s now or never._

“I want you,” Michael blurts out. Alex just stares at him, blinking, expression closed off. “I want to be with you. For real. In a real way.” He sounds like an idiot. His words spilling out in a tangled mess.

“What about Maria?” Alex asks. His tone is cold and clipped, but Michael can see Alex’s jaw tensing. _Huh? Maybe not so closed off?_

“It’s done. We’re over.” Michael rushes to explain “It was never really anything anyway.”

“It was to me.” Alex’s voice cracks at the end, making him sound small and wounded.  

Michael is flooded with a sense of protectiveness. Alex isn’t small and he should never be made to feel that way. Not by anyone, but certainly not by him. Michael balls his fists in a bid to keep from rushing over to Alex, from caressing him, soothing him, reiterating his strength. Michael’d likely get socked in the mouth for such a reckless attempt at this point. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, and so much more, for the pain he’s caused. Michael’s resolve doubles, as he fortifies himself for the fight of his life.

“Alex. Fuck!” Michael reaches up to pull at his own hair. “I’m sorry, _so_ sorry. I fucked up. I was a mess after Caufield. I didn’t know up from down.  It just seemed...she seemed...easier...than dealing with this.” Hand motioning at the space between them.

“But that’s just it, Michael, things will _always_ be easier with someone else.” Alex’s tone is firm again. He lets out a deep sigh, shaking his head. Alex’s face looks less angry, though tension is rolling off him in waves.

“I don’t care.” Michael takes a step toward him. Alex’s eyes go wide, before his brows furrow, taking a step back.

“Well I do. We’re just going to keep hurting one another, and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Michael takes another step forward, Alex taking a step back.

“Okay. So, we do it right this time.” Michael shrugs, moving a step closer. Alex steps back, shoulders bumping against the wall. “It’s a done deal, Manes. This is happening.” Michael licks his bottom lip and catches Alex tracking the movement.

“Guerin stop. This isn’t a game.” Alex looks confused, maybe flustered.

“I know. You’re right, this isn’t a game.” Michael’s voice is strong and confident. He nods and moves fully into Alex’s space. “This is our lives. I’m tired of dancing around each other. I want something real, and I only want it with you.”

“H-how could you forgive me for what my father did to you?” Alex’s words are pained.

“Nothing to forgive. He’s a horrible person who did horrible things. That’s not on you.” The statement is matter of fact, because that’s honestly how Michael feels.

“But—“

“No! Not your fault, Alex. You’re not responsible for his behavior. He is.” Michael presses his palms to the wall above Alex’s shoulders, not touching, but close enough to feel Alex’s body heat.  Michael revels in the sensation, wanting to curl up like a cat and bask in the warmth.

Alex just stands there, mouth slightly open.

“What else?” Michael asks, ready to refute any and all arguments for keeping them apart.

“What happened to your family. I-I’m to blame.” Alex’s words are choked, as his eyes well with tears. “We’ll never be okay.”

Those last words annihilate him. Michael’s own tears forming, he grabs Alex’s face with both hands.

“No! You are not to blame. You wanted to help them, save them. You risked your life for me!” Michael’s tone is harsh with insistence.

“But-“

“No! Alex Manes, there is nothing that we can’t get through!” Fat tears roll down Alex’s cheeks, Michael brushing them away with his thumbs. “Nothing gets in our way. Our time is now. There’s nothing we can’t come back from.” He crushes Alex close, burying his head in the crook of Alex’s neck. Michael’s not sure where this burst of confidence has come from, but he _knows_ , bone deep, that he’s never spoken more truer words in his life.

“Nothing can keep me from you. Nothing.” Michael knows he sounds possessive and pushy, but he can’t help it. He needs Alex to understand.

“Michael—“

“Just say yes.” He clutches Alex tighter, desperate to convince him. “ _Please_. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. I can be what you need.”

“Michael,” Alex whispers, “it was _never_ about you. It was me. Everything in my life has caused you pain, and I just want to protect you.” Michael can feel Alex’s body heave, as he begins to sob.

“You’re the best part of my life,” Michael murmurs against Alex’s wet face. Between peppered kisses, he speaks his truth. “All I want is you...you’re all I ever wanted...we can do this...we’ll be okay…better than...trust me...believe in us...please...I love you, Alex.” Michael’s words fade, as he continues to hold and kiss the love of his life.

They stand there for long moments, holding onto one another. It’s quiet except for the sounds of their breathing and Michael’s thundering heart.

Their silence is broken with one word.

“Yes.”

Michael closes his eyes, somehow clutching Alex even tighter. His tears falling freely, as his body sags into the strong arms holding him. A warm hand rubs circles on his back, as Michael takes several stuttered breaths, reminding himself to stay grounded in the realness of this moment.

_He said yes._

Michael draws back only enough to crush their mouths together. Their kiss is passionate, wild. Teeth clicking, biting. Alex thrusts his hands into Michael's hair, balling them into fists. The sensation stings, driving Michael into a frenzy.  He thrusts his tongue in deeper, plunging over and over. He can’t get enough of this taste, _this man_ , the hope he feels. They’re panting, squeezing, nearly devouring each other.

Alex is the one to stop. His eyes are soft, lips kiss swollen and glistening.

“So, now what?” Alex asks through labored breaths. Michael has to shake his head to focus on the words.

“So now we try, _together_.” Michael presses his forehead against Alex’s. “We figure it the fuck out, as a team. Anything else was never gonna work, anyway.” Michael bends down, grabbing the back of Alex’s thighs, hitching him up. Michael holds tight, positioning himself in the vee of Alex’s strong legs. Chuckling, Alex wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “You’re it for me. You always have been and always will be.” Michael can’t resist, he kisses Alex until they’re both moaning. Pulling back, he tries to finish his thought.

“When it gets hard we lean in, not away. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Michael looks into those deep brown eyes. “I want to be there for you. I want to be better. I want _us_.”

“Me too,” Alex, smiles. “I love you, Michael Guerin.” He leans forward, taking Michael’s mouth. “Let's go to bed.”

“Anything.”

Neither one of them ends up getting much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> There are three more chapters to go. There's music and fluff, a soulmate ritual, and some sexy stuff too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

 

Alex wakes up in a warm bed, the sounds of guitar chords filling the air.  He smiles to himself. The tempo is slow, but there’s no mistaking the melodic genius of Dave Matthews.   _We did always love him_.  He’d rather have a sleepy Michael next to him, but Alex is happy just knowing he hasn’t left. He hears Michael singing, his voice raspy, throaty, perfectly able to handle the occasional yarls of this song.

The lyrics of _The Space Between_ lilt through the air, making a beeline to Alex’s heart.

**_But I’ve got all the time for you, love_ **

 

**_The space between_ **

**_The tears we cry_ **

**_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_ **

 

Something seems to have shifted from the night before.  

 

**_The space between_ **

**_The wicked lies we tell_ **

**_And hope to keep safe from the pain_ **

 

**_But will I hold you again?_ **

 

He knows it won’t be easy, but _maybe_ they both have a different resolve now?  No more pretenses or vague attempts. This time they’re going to try, really try, and Alex is ready. _Fucking finally._

 

**We’re strange allies**

**With warring hearts**

**What a wild-eyed beast you be**

 

He hauls himself out of bed, freshens up in the bathroom, and affixes his prosthesis.  He grabs a t-shirt to go with his sweat shorts. He opens the bedroom door to see Michael sitting on the couch, strumming strings, and looking at ease.

 

**_All we can do, my love_ **

**_Is hope we don't take this ship down_ **

 

**_The space between_ **

**_Where you smile and hide_ **

**_Is where you'll find me if I get to go_ **

 

It’s a beautiful sight to see.  

 

**_The space between_ **

**_The bullets in our firefight_ **

**_Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you_ **

 

Michael’s head is bent, eyes closed, as he sings.  

The morning sun creating a haloed effect, bathing him in warm yellow light.  Michael looks like a golden god, in his element, those wild curls perfectly framing his striking face.

Alex doesn’t take for granted that Michael is shirtless, as he sits there playing the guitar in a pair of his air force sweatpants.  Clearly, Michael is a thieving thief, but Alex secretly loves the idea of them sharing clothes. _I love the idea of him here...with me._

Michael looks up and stops playing. “Did I wake you?”

Alex cocks his chin, “Finish it.”  

Michael complies.

 

**_The space between_ **

**_Your heart and mind_ **

**_Is the space we'll fill with time_ **

 

Alex watches him, grin spreading on his lips, as he takes in the sights and sounds of their fresh start.  

 

**_The space between_ **

**_The space between_ **

 

Once the song is over, Michael looks at him, “How ya doin’ this morning, darlin’?”   _That drawl! Should be illegal._

“I’m good, really good. You?”

“Me too.” Michael moves to the bedroom doorway, placing his hands on Alex’s face and greeting him with a kiss.  It’s not quite chaste, but not x-rated either.

“Good morning,” Michael murmurs and pulls back, holding eye contact. Alex is fascinated with Michael’s hazel eyes, the way they always seem to twinkle and shine.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Want a cup of coffee? I made a pot.” Michael shrugs.  “Thought we might need it.”

Alex snort-laughs a little.  “Yeah, that sounds good.” Michael moves to get the coffee as Alex sits down on the couch near where Michael had been perched earlier. This morning feels natural, normal, not awkward or strained like he’d expected.  Alex should have known better, when they’re on the same page, their interactions are effortless. Like two cogs moving seamlessly together.

Michael hands Alex a warm mug, and sits down across from him.  They look at one another, grinning. Too soon, Michael takes a deep breath, brows furrowing.  

“So in the vein of transparency and us being honest...I have to tell you something.”

Alex stops his cup midway to his lips, “O...kay.”

“Don’t be mad.”

 

~~~

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GUERIN?!”

“I know, I know!” Michael replies, and, to his credit, he does look repentant.

“Let me get this straight.  You opened that godforsaken book with your tears, and your blood made the words appear?! The Book of Fates? And this is a book all about _alien soulmates_?!” Alex’s voice is strained and a little high pitched, to be honest.

“Yes,” Michael’s tone is gentle.

“And the book said that ‘fated pairs’ will experience ‘great chaos and upheaval’ in their lives until they’re, what’d you say, ‘bonded’?!”

“Yes, soulbonded.”

“Right! Right! Of course!” Alex’s sounds borderline hysterical, even to his own ears. “And that’s a ritual where words are exchanged and there's some sort of a mark that appears?!”

Michael nods.

“An unbreakable bond? Tethering the two ‘mates’ together, forever?! And there are ‘possible side effects’?!”

“Uh, yes?”

“Like a transfer of _powers_ , heightened senses, or shared sensations?”

“Yes, but it varies from couple to couple.”

“Oh, yeah, sure! Why not?! Also...the longer a bonded pair is together, the more the effects build?!! Am I understanding you correctly?!! And you think I’m _yours_ ?!! Your one and only, _soulmate_?!!” Alex can feel his head spinning, and vision blurring. He’s not sure he’s getting enough air, like maybe there’s an invisible elephant sitting on his chest or something?  

Alex’s mind is frantically trying to sort out the logistics of what Michael has said.   _Fucking soulmates?! Forever?!_

Michael slowly reaches his hand out, rubbing small soothing circles on Alex’s leg.  “I know it’s a lot to take in,” he mumbles.

“YA THINK?!” Alex nearly screeches the words.

“I know, I know.  Just hear me out. It would make sense though, wouldn’t it? All the shit we’ve been through, that we’ve endured? Our lives so fucked up...except in the quiet moments when we’re together?”

Alex is silent, feeling gobsmacked and trying to remember how to blink. His thoughts are swirling, jumbled with the new information, but...his heart rate seems to be slowing. Somehow the idea of being fated, being Michael’s, is enough for his system to know the truth? Just the vicinity of Michael has always eased him, slowed him down, calmed him. The thought of being _his_. Wholly. Fully. Destined. That they’re meant to be, against all odds sounds crazy, but feels...right.  True.

 _Oh my god. I’m his. I am_.

Alex releases a deep breathe, focusing on the rhythmic movement of Michael’s palm.  After a few moments, Alex glances up. Michael’s face is soft, open and vulnerable. He looks nervous, likely afraid Alex will deny this or push him away again. _I put that look there._  There’s a sharp pang deep inside for the anguish and doubt he’s caused his man.

Alex reaches out his hand to cup Michael’s nape, pulling him forward, resting their foreheads together.  The fingers of his other hand smoothing through Michael’s curls, petting him.

Slowly, their breathes even out, syncing together. They stay there like that for a long time.

“Yes,” Alex whispers into the silence.  He hears Michael gasp, and immediately feels the body across from him start to tremble.  Alex pulls back to see Michael’s eyes brimming with tears, slight layer of sweat sheened on his skin.

“Hey. Hey, it’s all gonna be okay,” he soothes.  He continues to pet Michael while moving his other hand to Michael’s chin, thumb rubbing over his stubbled jaw. “We’ll figure this out.  It’s not at all in the realm of the many things I thought we needed to talk about, but we’ll add it to the list, okay?” Michael’s chuckled response is a relief to Alex.

“One thing at a time, right?” Alex uses both thumbs to wipe away Michael’s tears.

“Right.” Michael looks at him with a lopsided smile, and murmurs, “Thank you.”

Alex grins back. “I mean, ‘no’ was never really an option. It’s not like keeping us apart has ever worked.” Alex laughs a little. “Honestly, it makes more and more sense...eh, sort of. I only ever wanted you, to protect you, to care for you.  I only wanted you to be happy, to have a good life. Looks like I get to be there to see it through, huh?”

“Damn straight. We’ll go slow, no rush.” Michael sighs. “I-I already feel better.”

“Me too.” Alex leans forward to pepper kisses over Michael’s eyelids, cheeks, down the slope of his nose. He finally brushes their lips together in a soft and sure kiss. Alex feeling firm in his intent. They’re not frenzied or out of control, it’s almost as if this is a solemn promise to one another.  

Alex pulls back and grins, “Okay, now that you’ve really thrown me off my center, let’s eat and maybe table this _forever thing_ for an hour or two?” Alex glances at the _Book of Fates_ sitting open on the coffee table.

“Yes.” Michael smirks, “Sure thing, mate.” Alex’s nostrils flare in a poor attempt to suppress his grin. “What? Too soon?” Michael drops a quick kiss to Alex’s lips instead of waiting for a reply.  

Alex pushes him away, and laughs.  “Let me finish drinking my coffee while you make us breakfast.”

Michael quirks an eyebrow, “Presumptuous and pushy.”

Alex nods, “Yeah, and apparently just your type.”

Michael nods, self-satisfied look on his face. “Clearly. Lucky me.” Alex feels a slight blush creep across his face.

Michael hands Alex a freshly filled mug and heads toward the kitchen.  Alex sits there, still half-dazed, and kind of amused. It makes more sense than half of the weirdness in their lives.  Alex nods to himself, sips his coffee, and considers….

_Soulmates, huh?_

He looks over at Michael tinkering in the kitchen, shirtless.  Spatula floating in the air, as he leans over to grab eggs from the counter.

_Yeah. Soulmates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left. The bonding ritual, and then soulmate sex. Stay with it. More to come. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finally_ , the soulmate bonding ritual. :)

**Michael**

They don’t put up any pretense of casually dating, they’re way past that. Michael moves his stuff into the cabin almost immediately. It’s an adjustment, but one they’re both open to and ready for.  

Michael enjoys floating objects over to Alex, who seems endlessly amused and excited by his gift. He loves waking up in Alex’s arms, pleased with being the little spoon, most of the time. He’s fascinated by Alex’s facial expressions. The way he quirks his lips or raises his eyebrows, the snark and sexiness apparent, even when he’s not trying. Alex is patient, caring, kind and giving. Everyday Alex says something that causes Michael to blush with embarrassed delight or pure lust. Alex’s praise and appreciation speaks to the core of Michael, making him feel adored and connected.

It’s amazing. It’s everything.

_He’s my everything._

They have long talks, discussing all the things they never said before. Sharing secrets and sadness, fears and hopes. At times it’s hard and it hurts, but their commitment never wavers, only gets stronger. Each hurdle they overcome only solidifying the truth that they’re meant to walk through this life together.

~~~

6 weeks later...

They’ve discussed this many times before, the conversation nearly identical each time. Michael trying to talk some sense into Alex, and Alex digging his heels in, insistent and stubborn as always.

“Stop talking! Let’s do it, _now_.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you. I want you to be sure, because—“

“Guerin, are you going to deny me this? I’ve been sure about you since I was 17, and I don’t want to wait any longer.” Alex holds his hand up to halt Michael’s response. “Look, whatever else we need to figure out, we’re gonna do it together, right? I’m your soulmate, and I’m telling you I’m ready.”

“I-I, just don’t want you to regret anything or—-“

Alex presses a firm kiss to Michael’s lips. “The only thing I regret is that we didn’t know this sooner. I won’t be moved from this.”

Michael sees the set of Alex’s jaw and knows there’s no swaying him to wait any longer. Michael is nervous and excited. They’ve read _The Book of Fates_ several times. Going over the description about what to do and what to expect during the soulbonding ritual. Despite all of that, Michael has expressed his concern for Alex’s safety, as there’s no mention of how the bonding works if one half of the pair is human, or if it’ll even work at all. He’s been able to stall Alex for the last few weeks, but his man is persistent and laser focused.  

Michael takes a deep breath, and a big leap of faith. “Okay mate, let's get you bonded.”

~~~

They’re naked, sitting on the bed across from one another. Each of them holding their left hands over the other person’s chest, fingers of their right hands intertwined.  They look into each other’s eyes, saying the eight specific lines, and pouring all of their feelings into the words.

**_Fated love_ **

**_Forever mine_ **

**_Though all of space_ **

**_And all of time_ **

**_I am yours_ **

**_You are mine_ **

**_Fate_ _implores_ **

**_What Fate divines_ **

Michael sees Alex’s eyes go wide as a light glows from the hand pressed to Michael’s chest. Michael’s own hand doing the same on Alex’s. Once the light recedes they lower their palms, both of them having left a glittery print, ‘a soul mark’, on the other’s body. They know the prints/marks will fade in a few days, but the bond will stay. Strong and secure.

All of a sudden, energy bursts through Michael, it’s as if power is flowing back and forth between their bodies. He can feel all of Alex’s love, care, concern, as the connection fills him. Michael reaches for Alex’s shoulder for support. He feels dizzy from the impact and the power, and the way Alex is clutching him back, he’s definitely feeling the effects too.  Michael feels energized and elated, like he’s floating and deeply rooted, all at the same time.

“Whoa.” Alex laughs.

“Yeah.” Michael laughs too. They stare at one another with goofy smiles and giddy laughs.

“I-I can feel you. Your emotions.”

“Me too. It’s amazing, beautiful.”

Quickly their euphoria transforms into lust. Michael watches as Alex’s pupils dilate, feeling the skin beneath his palm flush hot. His own skin is tingling, prickling with excitement.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Alex’s voice is low, sounding strained and wanton.

Michael’s own reactions seem to mirror Alex’s, the intensity doubling as the impact of Alex’s passion floods his system.

Michael crushes their mouths together in a searing kiss. Their mouths desperate and wanting, their limbs tangling, as they fall back onto the bed. Their hands are moving fast, seeking, touching, caressing. Somehow anticipating one another’s needs more than before. _How is that even possible?_ They slip and slide together in a way that is both familiar and new. Their bodies in sync, ecstasy heightened by every push, pull, grind, thrust. Their licks, kisses, nips and bites leave trails of hot pleasure in their wake. Their loving, epic and cosmic, as always, but the experience of feeling the other’s emotions takes the connection  to another level. Ethereal.

Two hours later, Alex flops down on his back next to Michael. They’re side by side, sweating, heaving, and sticky from several rounds of sex. They’d read the soulbonding ritual tends to end ‘amorously’, but neither of them expected their libidos to ratchet up quite this much.

“Holy shit,” Alex pants.

“Holy shit,” Michael pants back, smile firmly in place.  

They turn toward one another, faces flushed red, bodies and hair wet with sweat. They rest their hands on the other’s torso. Their eyes lock together, both of them grinning like idiots.

“No getting rid of me now, Manes. Not after that supernova sex.” Michael pant-laughs.

“Yeah? I guess I’ll keep ya then.” Alex quips. He sighs. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Michael feels calm, despite their recent exertions. He is complete, for the first time in his life. His soul bonded with his fated mate, Michael looks forward to their journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	5. Epilogue

**Alex**

“What are you doing?” Michael pins him with a lust-filled stare from across the room.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Alex snarks. He’s fully aware he’s being a teasing shit, but knows Michael loves it.

Alex takes advantage of his freshly transferred telekinesis to use Michael’s gift against him. He focuses on unzipping Michael’s pants, having effectively undone his belt buckle and top button.

Michael stalks over and pushes Alex down on the couch, lips clashing in a fiery kiss. They’re both groaning, as Micahel uses more than his hands to get Alex’s pants off.

He sees a glint in Michael’s eyes, just before he descends and fully engulfs Alex’s hard length.

“Fuck, Guerin!” Alex hears and feels Michael's rumbling laugh, as he sucks him, hard and fast. The rhythm, the pace, perfect. Michael’s touch burns Alex up from the inside out. _Never get enough._

All of a sudden, Michael stops, smirking, lips wet and lush. _His mouth is pure sin, and he knows it._

“Think you have a hang of the TK, huh? You’ve had the power enough times to be cocky, I see.”

_Choice words, love._

Alex shrugs, going for nonchalance, but he’s afraid he’s sorely missed the mark when Michael grins and growls, “Let’s see how good your control really is.”

Michael gives no warning, as he sets in, sucking Alex down deep into the back of his throat. One hand holding Alex’s hips still, the other expertly tugging and rubbing just the right spots.

_Fuck!!!_

Alex is shivering with arousal, but he’s also pretty proud of himself. He hasn’t yet floated the couch off the ground (a classic Michael Guerin tell tale sign of losing control), despite the fact he’s gritting his teeth through wanton moans. _Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed my luck?_

Alex chances a glance down at Michael’s bobbing head. _Holy fuck!_ His face, focused and intent. His eyes half-lidded, staring back at him. _So damn beautiful._ His hair, wild and unruly as ever. Alex can’t resist. He fists his hands in Michael’s curls, tugging a little. The delicious sounds Micahel makes in response, challenging Alex’s tentative hold over the TK.

Michael’s warm wet tongue, perfectly laving and licking him in all the right places. His enthusiasm and intensity, an aphrodisiac to Alex in every way. Alex is nearly lost, awash in pleasure, when he sees Michael close his eyes, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing Alex all the way down.

“Fuck! _Michael!_ I’m gonna come!”

Sweat breaks out all over Alex’s skin as he braces for orgasm. It’s too much, Michael is too much, he can’t hold on. He lets loose a string of curses, bellowing Michael’s name as he comes so hard there are starbursts at the edge of his vision.

Alex’s body tenses, shudders, and shakes in ecstasy. Michael taking him through to the end. Alex feels his skin tingling, aftershocks thrumming through his body. He’s vaguely aware of Michael pulling off after one last lick.

Alex is heaving when Michael drops his weight on top of him, crushing him into the couch cushions. Alex is too blissed out to care. _Who needs oxygen, anyway?_

Michael kisses Alex slow and sweet, murmuring soft words of love. After a few moments, Alex regains most of his senses. He drowsily blinks his eyes up at Michael’s smug face.

“What?”

“Your control’s not as good as you think.” Michael sounds self-satisfied, proud even.

“What’re you talking about?” Alex pant-asks. “I didn’t float anything. I’d say my control is as good as yours, if not better, at this point.”

Michael’s full bodied laugh is not what Alex expected. Shaking himself further out of his lust-haze, he scowls at Michael.

“You shattered all the glasses in the kitchen when you came, Alex.”

“What?!” He definitely has no recollection of anything other than the feel of Michael’s love flowing through him, holding him close, as his orgasm fired hard and fast.

Michael laughs again. “Yeah, maybe we keep working on it?”

Alex is too tired to put up a tough front, he laughs and shakes his head. “We have a lifetime for me to get the hang of it.”

“We sure do,” Michael replies, holding him tight and using the TK to flip their positions. Alex hears Michael mumble, “My turn to practice,” right before he takes Alex’s lips again in a hot, heated kiss.

**Michael**

They actually go on dates now and again, when not fucking against every flat surface in the cabin.

They explore what it’s like to do things like everyone else does. They go to the movies, not hesitating to snuggle close. They go to dinner, their feet touching under the table. They go to community events, strolling and holding hands.

There are times they argue and get frustrated with one another. There are times they cry and hold each other tight. There are times they’re quiet for long stretches, moving seamlessly around their home, feeling safe and comfortable just being in the other’s presence. Mostly, they smile and laugh, helpless to keep their hands from gentle caresses and soft touches. Both of them joyful and content in their relationship and the life they’re building.

Michael takes none of it for granted. He’s grateful and happy. Michael is finally,  _finally_ , home, and there’s nowhere else in the universe he’d rather be.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! ❤️😍

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 
> 
> Stick with it. Chapter Two has a snarling Alex, and a determined Michael. Also, make up kisses and soft confessions.


End file.
